In analyzing results of cellular analyzers of a target sample, physicians need to compare the results of the target sample with those of a template and further be able to analyze any abnormalities in the target sample. Conventional cellular analyzers provide for the display of non-processed graphic results in one-dimensional, two-dimensional and three-dimensional displays that only show the target sample using the unprocessed cellular analysis result data. Physicians who analyze the cellular analysis results must view the graphic results while physically comparing the image of the target sample results with the image of a template. These template images can be found in a text book or in a separate image. Alternatively, the physician can have a picture of the template image in his mind. In any case, the physician must take these two separate images and compare the two. This can be difficult because the images are possibly not on the same scale, in the same form of display, etc. This makes the process of analyzing the target sample data inconvenient, inaccurate, time-consuming, and mind-intensive. Further, the result data from the cellular analyzer is unprocessed and includes noisy, unsmooth data.
The target sample data can be segmented into separate regions containing clusters for further analysis. Each cluster can be associated with a type (or population) of cells. The segmentation process usually uses a template showing the expected locations of the cell populations in the target sample data. However, sometimes one or more populations can shift from their expected locations due to changes on the biological structure of the cell in the target sample data or modifications to the calibration of the cell analyzers. In such cases, the segmentation results can be inaccurate because the locations of the cell populations in the target sample data could be far away from default or expected locations that serve as guidance points for the segmentation process.